El corrupto presidente
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era un mundo raro algo inverso, en este mundo, más bien en aquel instituto el presidente estudiantil no era otro que Jones, pero las razones para que el americano deseara ese puesto eran un tanto oscuras: Follar y hacer suyo a Kirkland. Así de simples eran. Dedicado a Mapple 8D, USxUK, Lemon.


Otro fic para la semanita del sexo, estoy llegando a los doscientos, estoy tan feliz que haré un fic de… de no sé, de algo, quizás de las olimpiadas.

**Dedicado: **A Mapple 8D, que me pediste uno de ellos como estudiantes, aquí está, no recuerdo si lo pediste para la semana del sexo o no, si no te gustan los fic lemon's te hago otro :D  
**Pareja**: AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lemon, Alfred presidente estudiantil xD

Arthur estaba con una cara llena de risa -que sarcasmo más grande dios mío-, era un alumno de los cursos superiores y Alfred era un molesto chico de diecisiete bastante efusivo, cariñoso y tocador que conociera en su molesta vida, los ojos miraron con odio al chico sentado en la silla amplia y grande mientras los pies yacían arriba de la mesa con descarado privilegio.

–¡Bésame, ámame y tengamos sexo duro y gay en esta linda mesa que me acaban de entregar! ¿te gusta mi pequeño asentamiento? ¿lindo verdad? sería delicioso follarte acá... –

–¿Has estado comiendo caca? ¿qué te hace pensar que tendré sexo contigo? ¿y allí? ¡soy un caballero por amor a la Reina! – inquirió el muchacho alzando una de sus grandes cejas con alegoría.

–¡Oh come, ya nos hemos masturbado! –alzó la voz Jones con naturalidad, y luego, jala al mayor, sentándolo en sus piernas en la espaciosa silla rodante.

–S-Suéltame, no fue mi intención que nos to-tocáramos, tú me acorralaste…–

El chico se removió y luego sonrió cómplice con suma maldad sujetando más al inglés quien forcejeaba como una presa, calentando más a ese presidente estudiantil, haciendole hablar ronco y exitado, acechando, el delioso aroma del mayor lo volvía loco, cada parte de él lo volvía loco, su sonrojos y sus exquisitos estremecimientos.

–¿Y el resto? ¿cuándo te la puse dura en el baño, no recuerdas? te dije que podías tocármela también, y lo hiciste, luego, nos frotamos juntos…–susurró lujurioso, y el inglés con las mejillas rojas recordaba el momento mientras seguía tratando de salir.

La cara del inglés es casi como la de un adolescente cuando tiene que jugar por obligación los juegos de su hermano pequeño, en este caso, Alfred es tal criatura, sólo que si jugaba parte de su integridad física se vería afectada -dígase su ano-.

Pero no sigue razonando, Alfred lo acomoda un poco más, sentándolo sólo arriba de una de las piernas, oprimiendo suavemente su zona baja, en la región de los testículos, estimulándolo con un ritmo lento y lujurioso, alzando la rodilla produciendo un pequeño calor al inglés que gira el rostro molesto colocando los brazos por encima de los americanos, para soltarse, pero Jones le pone cara de cachorrito.

Maldito y manipulador chico.

–Soy el presidente estudiantil, tienes que hacerme caso... o conseguiré de alguna forma que tengas problemas...–

Sí, desgraciado manipulador.

–Eres un puto tirano...–

–Me lo prometiste Arthur, si lograba ser presidente serías mi novio y follaríamos...–

–¡Nunca dije tal cosa, además me llamas aquí muy seguido maldito imbécil, sospecharán!– y ahora no era la pierna, pasó a ser la mano acariciando duramente el falo inglés bajando los pantalones, metiéndose en los calzoncillos verdes con cierta picardía.

Justo allí, debajo del pantalón del colegio. Arthur apretó molesto los ojos cuando sintió la mano comprimiendo su hombría, flácida aún, pero con los prolongados masajes que estaba realizando Jones con sus tibios dedos en la cabeza del pene eso cambiaría pronto, la voz se le vuelve más gruesa en un placer desentendido, las piernas le empiezan a fallar, los hombros e incluso su pelvis, que se remueve un poco, tentada ante el placer.

Los dientes comprimen sus tímidos y pequeños sonidos mientras sigue batallando contra esas manos, pero poco a poco abre las piernas y arquea la espalda jadeando reiterativamente mientras tiene suaves espasmos que le hacen entrecerrar los ojos, dejando que la mano entrara con libertad en sus bóxer y la otra se aventurara en los muslos que comenzaban a estar desprotegidos, formándole una sonrisa traviesa al norteamericano.

–Mueves tu cadera, te gusta Arthur, espera a que llegue a tu agujero, me pedirás gritando "más"...–

–Sh-Shut up, ba-bastard...–apenas pronunció, sintiendo como Alfred apretaba con más fuerza, haciéndolo gemir descontroladamente.–Te denunci-ciaré por acoso...–

–Hazme caso Artie, o al meterla no tendré compasi–ón, gime… así, you are so cute~…–sonrió sutilmente, con morbo mordiendo la oreja. – I wanna…fuck you…d-uro, se escuchará en todos los salones, para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío…–

–N-No s-soy lindo ni t-tuyo...ahh amnh ¡ahh~!–gruñía con las mejillas rojas, las manos en los brazos del presidente le temblaban y no paraba de tartamudear insultos.

–J-Justo así…¿ves como sí eres lindo? –

Alfred sonríe un poco tomando algo del cajón para ir depositando besos, lamidas y mordidas en su cuello bajando más los pantalones de Kirkland y desabrochando suavemente el suyo propio, acomodando su pene entre las nalgas del mayor, sólo superficialmente, para que los estremecimientos de Kirkland también le hicieran sentir placer a él, y lo hace, la cadera del inglés se mueve con suculencia ante cada jalada.

Jones masturba con fuerza mientras empuja su propio miembro hasta el culo del inglés, haciéndose paso entre las deliciosas nalgas, el inglés jadeó eróticamente cuando sintió pequeños toques del caliente y erecto miembro del menor, que se apretaba en su culo, sin entrar a su agujero, el inglés se suelta al fin, en un descuido de Alfred, el menor piensa que va a huir, pero el británico sólo se pone delante de él, abriendo las piernas y separándose con una mano su deliciosa entrada, para que Jones la observara, las mejillas del presidente estudiantil se sonrojan y suspira profundo, sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba por poseerlo.

–Pon-la den-dentro antes d-de que me arrepienta mngh... Ahh...–

El menor asintió mientras se acariciaba un poco su miembro, mimando con la yema de los dedos la entrada del inglés, empujando suavemente, Kirkland pone los brazos sobre la mesa y alza las caderas, aprieta los ojos y se va deslizando el dedo índice, sin lubricación más que la esperma, mantiene la respiración para no gemir, el segundo lo altera, lo hace proferir un grito indeseado y sumamente sensual, necesitado, siente las risas de estudiantes fuera, Jones ríe algo malvado, viendo tierna la imagen de Arthur jadeando sobre la mesa tratando de ocultar lo que causaba en él. ¿Para qué negarlo? lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Hasta que empieza a dar círculos, el trasero se alza ante sus ojos, y el inglés oculta la cabeza debajo de sus brazos, Jones aún podía sentir la tiritante respiración, el inglés está en cuatro, encendiéndole. Y por empieza a meter su miembro, profiriéndole pequeños susurros lujuriosos y tocando con delicadeza el miembro del inglés que chocaba con la parte baja del mesón.

Porque no tenía demasiado interés en estar con trabajo extra ni organizar nada, a pesar de que tenía un gran espíritu de liderazgo, pero no al nivel en el que estaba, no quería rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero si él era el presidente, podía encontrar una excusa para sentir el cuerpo británico un poco más, besarlo y amarlo un poco más, aunque sonara egoísta, no quería que su Arthur fuera de alguien más.

Ni siquiera de su Mom, bueno, quizás con ella lo compartiría un poco.

Y Arthur por fin la siente entrar, es gruesa, le hace tirar maldiciones una tras otras, y la boca se abre dejando que un aullido se escuchara.

–Oh… p-puto p-presidente…–susurra jadeando, apenas con la respiración agitada. Es grueso, caliente, pegajoso y duro, se empieza a deslizar suavemente, entecierra los ojos botando pequeñas lágrimas que el americano empieza a lamer con suavidad, metiendo su boca, profundizando un beso para hacer más amenas y románticas las primeras arremetidas.

–Me exita cu-cuando me llamas presidente A-Arthur…–

–S-Shut up…–

–Tu entra-da es de-deliciosa, tú eres del-licioso, I love you, really… I love you so much…–

Los ojos se cierran, sintiendo las penetraciones duras y continuas, el golpeteo hacia la mesa hace vibrar el lugar, cuando Jones lo acomoda sobre la mesa con dulzura, alzando las piernas hasta sus hombros, Kirkland las enreda alrededor de la espalda del americano, y se deja llevar por el placer, observando el rostro de su pareja, tan seguro y confiado antes ahora se ve algo sonrojado y hasta timido, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

–R-Realmente-nte, haré que te quiten de este lugar ahh..si n-no la met-es más dentro, más a-allí, ahhh j-joder aaahhh yes, así puto americano…ahh–

–J-e je, también te quiero Artie ahhh…–

Y la llave hizo presión contra la puerta, los gemidos se escuchaban triviales y acallados, y allí estaba el director, viéndolos a ambos, a un inglés recostado en la mesa y a un americano arremetiéndolo como una vestía, los chicos no se daban cuenta que alguien habia entrado, Alfred sacó su pene, provocando un quejido y una especie de necesidad en el inglés.

–Vu-vuelve a po-ponerla den-dentro, se sien-siente bien...–susurró jadeando, comenzando a meterse sus propios dedos, empujándolos hacia adentro, tratando de retar a Jones.

Eso no excitó al americano, lo volvió loco.

–Te lo meteré hasta que me supliques que me detenga... ponte en cuatro de nuevo...–susurró, relamiéndose los labios, quería volver a sentir esas exquisitas paredes anales comprimiendo su ser.

Y lo folló con fuerza, Kirkland gimiendo, eso era todo lo que deseaba.

Alfred F. Jones después de eso sólo duró un día más con el cargo, antes de que llamaran a sus padres y cada chico se fuera directo a citas día por medio al sicólogo, pero Jones lo sabía, ya no tenía que ser el presidente estudiantil para poder tener a Arthur, porque cuando algo se ama, seas lo que seas lucharás para poder amarlo.

Y todos los viernes, día en que no tienen cita al sicólogo, tiene a su Arthur para él solo, en muchos sentidos, claro.

**N.A:** En algún mundo extraño la gente encontró normal que Alfred fuera el presidente estudiantil, era obvio que usaría su poder para acosar a Arthur, aunque le salió el tiro por la culata, en fin, siempre existirán los viernes para ellos, que viva el USxUK, y sigue la semanita del sexo! :3


End file.
